Memories
by Nikki6.1958
Summary: Naruto takes a walk on his way to hang with his friends. He reflects on the things he's done in the past. Slight NaruxHina...not much. T for some language...I didn't know weather to do K or T so I did T just in case. Oneshot.


Memories

A Naruto Oneshot

I wrote this while being bored to death one day. Don't know why I chose Naruto...I just felt like it I guess...whatever. Any way, here it is. Hope you people like it. There should be no spoilers unless you aren't with or ahead of the english episodes...which you shouldn't be reading this if you didn't cause that's just pathetic. I shame thee... Slight NaruXHina(I said slight...that means barely...)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto but it'd be kick ass if I did!

--

It was one of those beautiful August days where it was not to hot nor was it too cold. Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the village of Konoha to visit a few friends at his favorite ramen place. Along the way he passed the academy. Immediately he though back to the days when he was a student there. He never really payed attention in class, and was always fooling around with his friends. Because of this, it took him forever to graduate. It wasn't until he had defeated Mizuki, that Iruka decided that he was worthy of the title genin. He smiled at the wonderful memory of kicking Mizuki's ass. He silently laughed.

He walked a little further, and saw the training fields. This was the place where they were supposed to pass a survival test. Kakashi had told them not to eat beforehand, or they'd get sick, but really the reward for completing the test happened to be food. Since everyone was starving, they all wanted to eat. The object was to retrieve a bell, and you'd get to eat. The catch was, there was only two bells. Three people were participating though, Sasuke, Sakura, and

himself. That meant two people would eat, and one would starve. In the end, he got caught cheating, and was tied to a log while Sasuke and Sakura got to eat. They were told that they were not to give Naruto any food. Surprisingly Sasuke gave him some to eat so he wouldn't hold them back. Then Kakashi scared the shit out of them shouting at them for sharing with Naruto. Then he told them they passed for using teamwork. Naruto is still confused to this day about what happened.

Walking once again, Naruto noticed another place where something significant happened. That place was the Forest of Death, the place where stage two of the chunnin exams occurred. So much had happened during the exams that changed everyone's life. First off, in the Forest of Death(Cue evil music), Sasuke got bit by Orochimaru (A.N Shiver...Child Molester!) and got the curse mark, which eventually led him to leave with him(A.N Or her...we'll never know...)in search of power. Then, the Sound village decided to attack Konoha along with Suna(A.K.A Sand village...in case you don't know). And even after all the work he did, only Shikamaru became chunnin.

Naruto sighed, and continued walking. He started to realize something. He was a burden on his whole team, especially with the nine tails (A.N. Yay furry foxxy!) inside him. He could end up hurting someone he cared for. It'd be better for them if he just disappeared, not that they'd notice anyway, they hated him so much. Why did he have to be different? Why couldn't he just live a normal life(A.N Yeah, cause ninjas actually have normal lives...sarcasm). Why did this demon have to be stuck inside him. It'd be better if he just died! Then everyone can be happy without him!

"Fuck." he cursed out loud, burring his head in his hands.

"Naruto-k-kun?" a voice stammered in front of him. He looked up and saw Hinata looking at him.

"Oh, hi Hinata." he replied, sounding sad. She looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"It's nothing." he told her. She didn't look convinced, but she didn't push it. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure. What is it?" she asked.

"Would you be better off without me?" he asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Of course not Naruto-kun! W-why would you even think that?" she asked him.

"Sometimes I think you guys would do better if I was gone." he mumbled. Hinata turned away. "I guess I was just being ridiculous." he reasoned.

"Yes, you were." Hinata said. Naruto leaned in a kissed her on the cheek(A.N. Told y'all it'd be a slight NaruxHina) Hinata blushed.

"Thanks Hinata! Let's go get some ramen!" he said, pulling her towards Ichiraku(Did I spell it right?) with a huge smile on his face.

--

Done! Yays. Did ya like it? Leave a review please! You'll be my bestest buddeh! Lolz. Anyway sorry 4 all the A.N...I was up till like three doing this story. That's cause I was bored. So anyway...

Till next time, the most banginest author ever,

Naomi


End file.
